Un buen plan
by Zutara Taisho
Summary: El plan de Katara era ignorar su enamoramiento adolescente de la Secundaria y olvidar sus sentimientos por Zuko antes de que se vuelva loca. Lo que ella no sabia era que Zuko tenia un plan diferente al suyo: Hacer que Katara se fije en él hasta que algun día se suya. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el primer fic que publico asi que decidi empezar con una traduccion de un two-shot en ingles que me encanto y queria que mas personas conozcan esta bella historia.**

 **Declaración: este two-shot no me pertenece, fue hecho por alwaysZutarian. Yo solo me encargue de la traduccion de su historia, asi que todos los derechos reservados a su legitima autora. GRACIAS**

 **Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :)**

UN BUEN PLAN capitulo 1

Allí estaba él. El chico más popular de la Secundaria Roku. Al que cualquier chica daría lo que sea para salir con él. Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, fútbol, lucha libre, y el equipo de esgrima. Sobresaliente en todo lo que es el atletismo. Fue elegido presidente de la clase, derrotando fácilmente a su rival, Jet. Había una especie de aire de liderazgo alrededor de él, lo cual hacia que todo el mundo lo siga donde quiera que valla.

Katara lo observaba desde detrás del su grueso libro de historia cuando entró a la clase de Historia Antigua. Tan pronto como se sintió su presencia, toda la clase se quedó en silencio y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Katara rápidamente miró su libro mientras él miraba alrededor del aula para que él no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando. Lo miró de nuevo mientras se abría camino a su escritorio que estaba casi al otro lado del aula y un poco más atrás de donde estaba sentada.

Él era el heredero de la familia más rica de la región, aunque a Katara realmente no le importaba mucho eso. No sólo era el chico más rico de la escuela, también era el chico más guapo, y donde quiera que iba, dejaba a su paso un rastro de baba de sus fanáticas. Era muy alto, delgado pero musculoso, con la piel pálida y libre de imperfecciones, una nariz aristocrática, y el pelo negro azabache corto que a veces caía sobre sus cejas oscuras. Pero la más asombrosa característica que le llamó la atención fueron sus inusuales ojos de color oro que brillaban tan intensamente como el mismo sol.

Zuko era su nombre y Katara sentía una enorme atracción por él.

Ella trató de pararlo, honestamente lo intento, desde que se negó a ser como otra de las chicas tontas que suspiraban por él. No quería caer ante en el chico más popular como en esas películas románticas cursis. Él era ese tipo de persona que no le importa nada más que su reputación y a sí mismo... al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Pero a pesar de que siempre se recordaba a si misma de estas cosas, era incapaz de detener el maldito desarrollo de atracción. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención.

Todo comenzó el primer día de su nueva escuela en segundo año, y Sokka, su hermano mayor, la había dejado para que se pudiera "mezclar con la multitud", como él lo llamaba. Cuando su madre murió el año pasado, su padre decidió que se mudarían, junto con su abuela, de la región rural del sur cubierta de nieve y comenzar de nuevo en la soleada ciudad del oeste. Ella no conocía a nadie en esa nueva ciudad o en la escuela, por lo que había estado buscando su aula por sí misma, pero con el tiempo se perdió en la gran escuela, en donde había más gente que toda la población de su ciudad natal.

Ella estaba tratando de averiguar cómo se suponía que el pequeño mapa, que le dio la anciana en la oficina de la escuela, funcionaba. Cuando se topó con Zuko. Ella lo miró con sorpresa pero después, para su vergüenza, se congeló cuando lo vio. Él la miró con los ojos dorados más inusuales que ella había visto en toda su vida. Ella sintió que su corazón estaba corriendo un maratón y su rostro estaba tratando de imitar a un tomate, así que se disculpó y rápidamente se alejó.

Siguió buscando su clase cuando de repente él chico corrió hacia ella y la agarró de la muñeca después le preguntó si se había perdido. Ella lo admitió tímidamente, y tenía un pequeño rubor, que luego se intensificó cuando él le sonrió y se ofreció a acompañarla a su próxima clase. Ella le había regresado de inmediato la sonrisa y aceptó su oferta incluso antes de que ella supiera que él era el chico más popular de la escuela. Esa fue la única y la última vez que habían hablado.

Lo más discreta que pudiera ser, Katara observó como Zuko se sentó en su escritorio y de inmediato fue aferrado por su novia, Mai, una de los otros estudiantes más ricos de la escuela. En serio, ¿qué pudo haber visto Zuko en una chica súper delgada, sin emociones, y fría como ella? Él merecía algo mejor que eso. _Cada quien con sus gustos_ , se decía con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, aunque no podía dejar de sentir los celos que se formaban en su pecho. Tuvo que apretar los dientes por el sentimiento.

Realmente, ¿qué es lo que vio en Mai? Katara estaba segura de que si estuviese en su lugar sería una novia mucho mejor que ella y lo trataría como a una persona y no como a una cuenta bancaria y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz y-

 _¡Woah! ¡Alto ahí, chica!_ Katara mentalmente se regañó a sí misma. ¡ _Será más doloroso si continúas pensando esas cosas!_

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mentalmente, a su lógica, pero otra vez sus ojos fueron atraídos por él como un pez indefenso a un anzuelo con un gusano retorciéndose. Ella observó con curiosidad como Zuko retiró los delgados brazos de Mai de alrededor de su cuello con una mueca antes de mirar en su dirección.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y Katara sintió que su corazón dejó de latir así que rápidamente volvió a mirar su libro y fingió estar ocupada con su trabajo escolar. Podía sentir que su cara se incendiaba y esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. ¡Enamoramiento estúpido! Esperaba que se le pasara pronto, pero sólo parecía aumentar desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se trasladó a la Escuela Secundaria Roku el año pasado. ¡Lo cual era simplemente estúpido e irracional!

Ella sabía que su enamoramiento era una tontería ya que era imposible que Zuko se fijaría en ella. Es posible que ni se acuerde de cuando chocaron entre sí. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella no era rica, ella no llevaba ropa de marca o tacones altos de boutiques caras. Y aunque sabía que no era fea, ella se veía a sí misma como a una muchacha de diecisiete años de aspecto ordinario, no era alguien especial que atraería la atención de un chico como Zuko. Tampoco ayudó que los otros chicos de la escuela no la inviten a salir. Lo que la confundía , sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo algunos chicos se le acercaban como si estuviesen interesados en ella y después de unos días la evitaban por completo. ¿Habia algo mal en ella? Katara frunció el ceño ante esos pensamientos y después negó con la cabeza. De todos modos, Zuko tenía una novia (aunque aún no podía entender por qué era La princesa del hielo Mai) y Katara no era una de esas chicas desesperadas que hacían cualquier cosa para conseguir al chico que querían, incluso si eso significaba destruir una relación.

A pesar de todo eso, todavía no pudo hacer que sus sentimientos desaparezcan. Maldita sea. Tal vez cuando Zuko se gradué en unos pocos meses y todos se separen, ella superaría su tonto amor platónico y sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Sí, eso parecía ser un buen plan.

Un golpe duro en su brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y saltó en su asiento por la sorpresa.

"¡Ay!" gritó Katara cuando se volvió para mirar a su atacante.

"¿Ves?, te dije que la traería del país de los sueños", su mejor amiga, Toph, comentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, pero no tienias que pegarle tan duro," Aang, el novio de Toph, amonestó suavemente para después alegremente sonreír a su amiga que se estaba frotando su brazo lastimado. "Entonces, ¿qué te tenía tan pensativa, Katara?"

Katara se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Yo ... yo estaba ... eh ..." ella tartamudeó y después levantó los apuntes que había hecho para estudiar para el examen de historia que iban a tener la próxima semana, y sonrió triunfalmente, "Estaba estudiando para la prueba, por supuesto! "

"Claaaaro" Toph hablo con sarcasmo y rodó sus ojos verdes. "Sé que el aburrido examen no era en lo que estabas pensando para hacer que tengas esa estúpida mirada en la cara." Ella ignoró la protesta indignada de Katara y sonrió. "Apuesto a que estabas pensando en un cierta persona con el pelo oscuro y ojos dorad- "

Katara se levantó de su asiento y puso su mano sobre la boca sonriente de Toph.

"¡Cállate!" dijo entre dientes.

Toph era la única que sabía sobre su enamoramiento con Zuko y Katara ni siquiera se lo dijo! Toph era así de buena. Y Katara quería mantener sus sentimientos por el estudiante de último año en secreto.

Katara miró a su alrededor cuando la clase se quedó en silencio y se sonrojó cuando vio que todos, incluso su amor platónico, la miraban fijamente. Soltó a una Toph sonriente y rápidamente se volvió a sentar, tapándose la cara con las manos y gimiendo de vergüenza. Ella levantó la vista a través de sus dedos y lanzó mirada fulminante a Toph cuando la muchacha de baja estatura se echó a reír. El resto de la clase se encogió de hombros y continuaron con sus chismes.

"Así que tenía razón, ¿eh?", Dijo Toph con aire de suficiencia, "Siempre la tengo."

"¿De qué están hablando, chicas?", Preguntó Aang con curiosidad mientras las miraba. "¿En quién estabas pensando, Katara?"

"¡Nadie!" Exclamó Katara: "¡No le hagas caso a Toph! ¡Tú sabes que ella es una loca! "

"Una loca que siempre tiene la razón", Toph respondió con otra sonrisa.

"Lo que sea," Katara resopló para después dejarse caer en su asiento. Esperaba que Zuko no creyera qué era una rara o algo así.

Lo que no sabía era que Zuko estaba pensando en ella, pero no en que era rara. Sino en algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Allí estaba ella. La chica más interesante y más bonita que había visto en su vida. Zuko vio como sus amigos se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Se recostó contra su silla y siguió observándola.

Tan pronto como entró al salón de clases, sus ojos buscaron a la única persona que siempre tenía ganas de ver en esta clase en particular. Él había suspirado por dentro, cuando la vio sentada en su asiento habitualmente cerca de las ventanas, casi al frente de la clase, con un libro en sus manos, ni siquiera levantando los ojos para verlo.

Katara era su nombre, un nombre único y bonito como ella, y él tenía un poco de vergüenza en admitir que estaba enamorado de ella. Él, Zuko, el chico más popular y sereno de la escuela, estaba enamorado! Ella no era una de esas chicas ricas y populares que frecuentaba, pero esa fue una de las razones por las que se sintió atraído por ella, como una polilla a la luz.

Todo comenzó el primer día de su tercer año y había estado en su camino a clase. Agradeciendo a su suerte por haber sido capaz de evitar a Mai toda la mañana cuando de repente una chica que nunca antes había visto chocó contra él mientras doblaba una esquina. Observó en silencio como un adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras ella lo miraba y se disculpaba, después se apresuró en seguir su camino, revisando, con un papel en su mano, las habitaciones por las que pasaba. Era obvio que estaba perdida, y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello y sin saber por qué, fue rápidamente hacia ella. Le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda tan pronto como se acercó y agarró su delgada muñeca. Ella volvió a mirarlo y él quedó hipnotizado por sus grandes ojos cobalto que lo miraban a los ojos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y encantada aceptó su oferta. Esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado. Él era un grado más adelantado que ella y por eso nunca estuvieron en las mismas clases. Hasta ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no habían hablado desde ese incidente eso no significaba que no la estuviese mirando. Todo lo contrario, se aseguró de observarla desde una distancia prudente al menos una vez al día, de manera sutil, por supuesto.

Con una sacudida mental de su cabeza, Zuko se acercó a su mesa sin reconocer a los otros estudiantes e ignorando la mirada de ensueño, irritante y hambrienta de las chicas que lo miraban en su camino. ¿Realmente piensan que le gusta ser mirado como a un trozo de carne de la calidad más alta y cara, o qué?

Se había resistido a la tentación de gruñir cuando Mai se aferró a él tan pronto se sentó.

"Hola, Zuko. Así que vas a decirme a donde vamos a ir esta noche? "Mai preguntó en lo que él creía era un tono seductor mientras se apretaba más a él.

"Te dije que hoy tengo práctica de fútbol." Respondió Zuko, ni siquiera molestándose en ocultar la irritación en su voz.

"Oh, vamos, Zuko," Dijo Mai mientras envolvía sus brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello. "Sólo falta a la práctica. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Ella nunca entiende, Zuko pensó con rabia.

"Te dije que no," le dijo con firmeza mientras quitaba sus brazos de encima y frunció el ceño.

Mai entrecerró sus ojos oscuros. Y olfateó delicadamente mientras miró hacia otro lado.

Mai puede ser su novia, pero de ninguna manera sentiría algo por ella. Se conocían desde que eran niños, pero la única razón por la que estaba saliendo con ella era porque su padre deseaba tanto que sus familias se unieran en el futuro y así llegar a ser aún más rico. Como si su padre no fuese lo suficientemente rico ya! ¿Por qué tenía que ser sacrificado por la avaricia de su padre?

No sólo eso, tampoco había algo en Mai que le interesara. Ella era una mujer con la típica belleza clásica y aristocrática, sí, con su oscuro, pelo liso, piel blanca y largo cuello, pero aun así era fría, aburrida, materialista y superficial, siempre pensando que ella estaba por encima de todos los demás, sobre todo ahora que él era su novio.

Zuko se apartó de ella y alzó la vista hacia lo que él llamó su "obsesión secreta". Captó la mirada de Katara por un breve instante, y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho pero ella miró hacia su libro. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Cada vez que entraba a la clase, ella apartaba la mirada, y estaba seguro de que no era porque él era horrible. Simplemente le daba ganas de esforzarse más para que ella lo notara.

Fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando vio que alguien le dio un puñetazo a Katara en el brazo y casi se puso de pie por ira, en modo de protección, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que eran sólo sus amigos. Luego vio que hablaron con ella y se preguntó qué fue lo que la chica baja había dicho para que Katara salte de su silla y cubra su boca para después mirar a su alrededor con timidez. El rubor que apareció en su rostro hizo que su corazón latiera fuerte y él sonrió con diversión cuando ella se dejó caer en su asiento por vergüenza.

Mai no se compara con Katara. Por supuesto, él no lo podía saber con certeza ya que sólo había hablado con ella una vez, pero a lo que había observado, Katara parecía ser completamente diferente a Mai o cualquiera de las otras chica. Katara siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que dirigía a todos con los que se encontraba y siempre trataba de ayudar a alguien cuando tenía un problema o los acompañaba a la enfermería si se habían lastimado. Incluso escucho que a veces ayudaba a la enfermera a cuidar de los pacientes. Ella era una estudiante muy buena, una de los mejores de su clase, y era presidente del Club de Embajadores, y era muy buena con eso. Ella era una especie de chica amable y tranquila, pero que no tenía miedo de efrentarse a las chicas populares con el fin de defenderse o defender a otro pobre estudiante que estaba siendo intimidado. Ella se había hecho amiga de muchos de los estudiantes que habían sido marginados y molestados por los chicos populares, y a cambio no dudaron en devolverle el favor cuando ella necesitaba su ayuda. Él nunca pensó que una chica pudiera hacer muchas cosas y eso fue lo que lo intrigó.

Otra cosa que le gustaba era que ella era la capitana del equipo de natación, lo cual era obvio ya que era una excelente nadadora. La forma en la que se movía bajo el agua la hacía verse como a una sirena. Lo hacía con gracia y naturalidad. Y ¿cómo sabía esto?

Zuko tomó una mirada al cuerpo esbelto pero con curvas de Katara y se movió en su asiento mientras su cara ardía. Bueno ... la verdad era que él siempre hacia excusas para caminar junto a la piscina después de la práctica de fútbol. Y la forma en que el agua hacía brillar su piel bronceada, y se deslizaba por sus brazos y piernas largas y más su traje de baño azul oscuro que parecía abrazar cada curva ...

Zuko se movió de nuevo en su asiento y mentalmente negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Sin embargo, una vez que regrese a la intimidad de su dormitorio en casa, sin duda disfrutaría de esos recuerdos y fantasías ...

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el profesor entró en la habitación y les ordenó a todos a calmarse y tomar sus asientos para que las clase comenzara. Una vez que la clase estaba en silencio, el profesor les recordó de la prueba de la próxima semana. El viejo ignoró los gemidos de los estudiantes mientras comenzó a escribir sus notas de clase en la pizarra. Era uno de esos antiguos maestros que prefería las tizas en lugar de marcadores borrables.

Zuko tomó un descanso de la aburrida lectura y discretamente miró a Katara. Sonrió ligeramente cuando la vio anotando rápidamente todo lo que su viejo maestro decía con una mirada estudiosa en su bonita cara.

Agni, estaba preciosa. Ella tenía el pelo chocolate y suave que caía en ondas por su espalda, la piel del color caramelo, labios que pedían ser besados, un cuerpo pequeñito pero bien proporcionado (después de todo la había visto en traje de baño), y un par de los ojos más azules que jamás había visto enmarcados por largas pestañas negras.

Sin embargo él no era el único que se dio cuenta de su belleza. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo sentado junto a Katara la miraba de nuevo. Parece que el chico no había tomado el indicio de que ella estaba fuera de sus límites. Zuko tenía que hacer algo para que ese tipo vea su error tal y como lo hizo con los chicos a los que había amenazado por haberse atrevido a acercarse a Katara para que nunca más vuelvan a mirarla. Él sabía que prohibirles a otros chicos salir con ella estaba mal, sobre todo porque estaba en una relación con Mai, aunque era contra su voluntad, no le da el derecho de hacerlo. No podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre bese y abrase a Katara!

Zuko se relajó cuando finalmente el muchacho apartó la mirada de Katara cuando el profesor lo escogió para contestar una pregunta. Se llevó una mano a su corto pelo, y nuevamente se apoyó en su asiento mientras volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos azules. Nunca antes había experimentado los celos, pero ahora parecía que ese sentimiento estaba constantemente en él junto con el enamoramiento y el anhelo que sentía por ella desde que había conocido a Katara.

Le hacía sentir y pensar cosas que nunca había pensado que eran posibles. En realidad se encontró con ganas de conocer a una persona. Quería hablar con ella, para llegar a conocerla mejor, para acercarse a ella. Todo un año había pasado desde su primer encuentro y sólo han hablado algunas palabras entre sí, pero se propuso que sería diferente este año. Este era su último año en la escuela secundaria antes de ir a la universidad para obtener un título en negocios internacionales para que pudiera prepararse cuando se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar, y si él no hacía algo, entonces tal vez nunca la vería de nuevo después de eso.

Zuko levantó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Mai cuando ella le clavó sus uñas largas en su brazo. Se apartó de su doloroso agarre para mirarla con furia sin alertar el viejo profesor. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él para después mirar hacia donde Katara estaba olvidadizamente sentada y él sabía que ella lo había sorprendido mirando a Katara de nuevo. Levantó una ceja negra como diciendo _'¿y qué?',_ y ella sólo le siseó antes de volver a mirar de nuevo al frente de la clase.

Suspiro mientras también puso atención a la clase. Él no quería ser tan insensible con Mai tampoco quería hacerle daño, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo, especialmente cuando ella actuaba desagradable con él o cualquier persona que tuvo la mala suerte de ponerse en su camino cuando se enfadaba. Esa era sólo otra de las razones (además de sus sentimientos por Katara) de que la decisión que había tomado, hace unos meses, de romper con Mai se hiciera más agradable y urgente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras pensaba las cosas en su cabeza. Primero tenía que romper con Mai, y una vez hecho eso, intentaría (como su tío Iroh diría) 'cortejar' a Katara hasta que ya no aparté la mirada cuando él aparezca y hasta que él empiece a gustarle. Sólo estaría satisfecho hasta que ella decida salir con él.

Sí, eso parecía ser un buen plan.

Katara tarareaba alegremente mientras el agua caía en una de las cabinas de las duchas en el vestuario de las chicas. Puso su ropa seca en un taburete que estaba al lado del casillero que iba a utilizar, mientras trataba de mantener la toalla alrededor de ella, y puso su traje de baño mojado en su bolso para poder lavarlo cuando llegue a su casa. Una vez que el agua estaba a la temperatura que a ella le gustaba, Entró a la ducha y dejó caer la toalla a fuera.

Dejó salir un suspiro contendo tan pronto como el agua caliente corría por su piel para después proceder a lavar su cuerpo y su pelo y reanudó su tarareo. La práctica de natación había sido intensa hoy, y aunque todas las demás se había ido hace unas horas, ella decidió a nadar un poco más antes de tener que llegar a casa y preparar la cena para Sokka, su papá, y Gran-Gran. Ya podía oír las quejas, en voz alta, de Sokka si ella no tenía la comida lista para que él lo devorara una vez que llegue a casa de su trabajo de tiempo parcial.

"Katara! ¿Por qué eres tan mala con tu adorable hermano mayor? ", Solía llorar dramáticamente para después quejarse indignado cuando ella golpeaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y su padre se reía y su Gran-Gran suspiraba con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Katara sonrió con tristeza. La muerte de su madre había sido muy dura para todos ellos, pero se las arreglaron para seguir siendo una familia feliz.

El vapor se elevó por encima de la cabina de la ducha mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ella mientras se enjuagaba y perfumaba su largo y castaño pelo con champú de lavanda. Katara continuó a tararear la suave melodía y después se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tarareando la canción que Zuko había estado silbando ese día en clase de historia. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar la sonrisa torcida que le había dirigido cuando se inclinó sobre su escritorio para preguntarle si tenía un lápiz de más, a pesar de que él tenía uno en su escritorio, y afilado, más encima! Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, ella le había entregado uno extra y le lanzó una sonrisa rápida para después volver a mirar sus notas y ocultar su confundido rubor.

Había pensado que él no sabía quién era ella. Así que se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente que Toph casi había revelado su secreto, Zuko se sentó en el escritorio que estaba junto aL suyo, miró al chico que había protestado de que ese era su lugar hasta que sabiamente se retiró a otro asiento, y luego la miró para darle una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella lo miró boquiabierta por un momento y después se dio vuelta para mirar a su asiento habitual para ver si estaba defectuoso o algo así, pero ella vio que estaba perfectamente bien. Y se confundió a un más cuando vio que Mai todavía estaba sentada en su escritorio y la miraba con enojo. Katara casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando Zuko la saludó y le preguntó sobre el próximo examen. Ella penso que no sabía su nombre y allí estaba él, hablando con ella como si en realidad se conocieran!

Sin embargo, las semanas pasaron y las cosas se hicieron aún más extrañas y confusas. Zuko salía de la nada y comenzaba a hablar con ella. Él le ayudaba con sus libros y caminaba junto a ella a clases, incluso le pidió que se fuera su compañera para el proyecto que tenían que hacer en la clase de historia. Él se reunía con ella en la biblioteca para estudiar e incluso se sentaba con ella, Toph, Aang y sus otros amigos en la mesa del almuerzo, como si lo hubieran estado haciendo durante años! Al principio ella había sido un poco tímida (y tuvo que admitir que parecía un poco sospechoso ya que era Zuko después de todo) y para su vergüenza, ella tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba con ella. Pero a medida que los días se volvieron semanas, y esas semanas se convirtieron en cinco meses, dejó su inquietud y empezó a hablar con él, como si hubiesen sido amigos durante muchos años. Y ahora tenía ganas de ver su hermoso rostro y oír su voz cada mañana en la escuela y no podía esperar a que el fin de semana se acabe para que pudiera correr a la escuela y estar en su presencia.

Katara bajó la cabeza y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su espalda. Dios, ¿qué tan patética podía llegar a ser? Casi estaba actuando como una de esas chicas locas que, se había prometido a sí misma, no iba a llegar a ser. Pero eran sólo amigos. Eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? Sólo estaba enamorada de él un poco, eso es todo.

Gah! ¡¿A quién estoy engañando?! Katara gritó en su cabeza. Ya no es un estúpido enamoramiento! Me enamoré de él, maldita sea!

Y ahora el dolor iba a ser peor, una vez que se valla a la universidad y nunca más lo vea. Y entonces su corazón se rompería cuando la noticia de que está comprometido con una chica rica, hermosa y refinada, llegue a sus oídos, y entonces ella sería conocida como la vieja loca y solterona que tenía más de una docena de gatos que viven en su apartamento mientras ella lloraba por su amor no correspondido.

Katara se echó a reír mientras un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Levantó la cabeza y le dio la bienvenida a la relajante sensación que sentía mientras el agua le golpeaba la cara y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

Así que esto es lo que quieren decir sobre la angustia adolescente, Katara reflexionó mientras sollozó silenciosamente.

No, ella era más fuerte que esto. Ella no iba a dejar que su amor no correspondido por Zuko la desanime. No iba a dejar que nadie vea lo mucho que le dolía, y ella se graduará con honores, y luego comenzaría su carrera como pediatra, y tendría éxito!

Aunque realmente quería que Zuko la besara, y la amara, y tal vez se casara algún día con ella, y entonces tendrían una docenas de lindos bebés y-

 _Woah! Basta con esos pensamientos, chica!_ Katara se reprendió de nuevo por centésima vez en el último año para después comenzar a quejarse, estúpidas hormonas adolescentes ...

Hizo una pausa a su angustia mental cuando unas cuantas risitas femeninas llegaron a sus oídos por encima del sonido del agua que corría. No sabía qué alguien más estaba ahí.

Terminó rápidamente de ducharse, cerró el grifo, y asomó la cabeza. No vio a nadie allí, pero estaba segura de que había oído algo.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? "Katara gritó.

Nadie respondió, el silencio era inquietantemente, el único sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue su respiración, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

"Espero que los rumores que escuché sobre un fantasma que rodea la escuela no sean reales", murmuró para sí misma y negó con la cabeza.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Katara volvió a meter su cabeza en la ducha y retorció su cabello por el exceso de agua, suspiró mientras sus anteriores pensamientos sobre Zuko resurgieron en su mente. Intento agarrar su toalla seca de donde la dejó, pero su mano sólo tocó aire vacío y frunció el ceño. Tal vez la colocó con su ropa seca sin darse cuenta. Abrió la gruesa cortina de la ducha solo un poco para mirar el pequeño taburete, pero se congeló en estado de shock.

"¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!" gritó ella.

No había nada en la silla! Su falda, su camisa, y su ropa interior no estaban allí! Incluso su traje de baño mojado y la toalla faltaban!

"¡¿Qué demonios?!", Dijo entre dientes en pánico, "¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?!"

Ooh, cuando agarre al responsable que le hizo esta broma, se aseguraría de que nunca se metan con ella otra vez! Pero ¿por qué alguien le haría esto? Nunca had molestado a alguien, ella trataba de ser amable, por lo que no merecía esta humillación.

Katara podía sentir que las lágrimas empezaban a picar sus ojos en señal de frustración, pero rápidamente las limpio y se compuso. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Tenía un juego extra de ropa en uno de los casilleros que le habían dado para su equipo de natación. Sólo tenía que correr a su casillero, agarrar su ropa y correr de regreso antes de que alguien la vea desnuda.

Sí, buen plan, buen plan.

Katara escuchó con atención durante unos minutos por cualquier sonido que le pudiera indicar que no estaba sola, y cuando no oyó nada, jaló la cortina de la ducha a un lado y corrió hacia su casillero. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó y no se encontró con alguien, a cualquiera de las otras chicas no les hubiese importado caminar por ahí enseñando sus cuerpos, pero a ella sí. Desbloqueo el casillero y rápidamente abrió la pequeña puerta, cogió todo lo de adentro y corrió de vuelta a la cabina de la ducha.

Una vez a salvo en el interior, Katara se puso rápidamente su par extra de ropa interior y pantalones cortos y comenzó a buscar sus otros artículos de ropa. Para su horror, se dio cuenta de que no había un sujetador o una camisa. Lo único que quedaba eran sus zapatos negros. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía caminar a casa medio desnuda!

Katara gruñó en sus manos. Si tan sólo tuviera su celular, pero se le olvidó sacarlo de su mochila cuando se lo dio a Sokka para dejarlo en casa antes de ir a trabajar. Valla suerte la suya. ¿Y ahora qué? La escuela debe estar completamente abandonada y no quería pasar la noche ahí. Además, no quería preocupar a su familia si no volvía a casa.

Podía hacer un atajo a través del parque para llegar a su casa en vez de tomar las calles pobladas, como siempre lo hacía. El parque estaba casi siempre vacío durante este tiempo del día y si ella era rápida y lo suficientemente cuidadosa nadie llegaría a verla, pero eso aún no cubría el hecho de que su pecho estaba descubierto.

Su cabello húmedo cayó sobre su hombro y en su pecho y se estremeció. Estaba a punto de tirarlo por encima del hombro cuando una idea formó en su cabeza. Tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus senos, no era exactamente un escudo seguro, pero era lo mejor que tenía, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era cubrir su pecho con sus brazos mientras corría por el parque vacío y entrar por la puerta trasera de su casa.

Katara asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar la escuela y asegurarse de que nadie la vea. Apartó el pelo y lo puso sobre sus pechos para después cruzar sus brazos sobre ellos. Respiró hondo y salió de la ducha.


	2. UN BUEN PLAN capitulo 2 (final)

UN BUEN PLAN capitulo 2 (final)

Unos pies golpeaban rápidamente en el suelo de cemento mientras una figura alta corría a través de los terrenos de la escuela. El sol estaba bajo en el horizonte y las sombras largas caían por el suelo mientras algunos estudiantes se apresuraban a regresar a sus hogares, pero la figura que corría no les dio importancia ni siquiera cuando las chicas volteaban a suspirar por él a su paso.

Zuko continuó en su rápido ritmo hacia el edificio donde se encuentra la piscina de la escuela, quejándose agriamente porque era muy tarde y ni siquiera era su culpa. Después de la práctica de fútbol se había apresurado a colocar sus cosas dentro de su coche, para que al menos pudiera ver el final de la práctica del equipo de natación de las chicas o, más exactamente, para que pudiera contemplar el cuerpo de Katara en traje de baño sin hacer que parezca como si estuviese mirándola como un hombre hambriento mirando a un banquete. Dioses, simplemente imaginando el cuerpo de Katara en ese traje mojado hacían que pensara cosas malas.

Ni bien cerró las puertas de su coche caro y bien mantenido, sintió un par de brazos aferrándose como una serpiente alrededor de él por detrás. Estaba a punto de torcer dolorosamente el brazo de quien lo estaba restringiendo cuando oyó a Mai hablándole mientras le pasaba las manos por el pecho. Él se zafó rápidamente de su agarre y exigió saber lo que hacía ya que él había terminado con ella unos meses atrás, por lo que no podía frotárse contra él cuando quisiera. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada llena de furia, pero eso no lo perturbo y sólo le devolvió la mirada ya que lo estaba deteniendo en su camino.

Para su sorpresa, ella se puso a llorar. ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de llorar! De inmediato se sintió incómodo y no sabía qué decir ya que nunca sabía qué hacer cuando lloraban las chicas. Le palmeó el hombro con torpeza y le preguntó qué le pasaba. No debió haber dicho eso. Ya que ella se abalanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él como una sanguijuela mientras seguía llorando y le decía que lo echaba de menos y que deberían darle a su relación otra oportunidad. La empujó lejos de él y le dijo con firmeza que nunca iba a volver con ella, así que era mejor que se diera cuenta lo antes posible y siga adelante con su vida. Entonces ella dejó de llorar y de nuevo lo miró ferozmente. Ahora _eso_ era lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Él se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando su ex novia le grito que esto era culpa de Katara y que ella iba a hacer que pague por alejarlo de ella, y después comenzó a decir cosas desagradables sobre la chica que a él le importaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Él se dio la vuelta de la ira y le gruñó furiosamente, amenazándola que nunca más se atreva a pronunciar esas mentiras despreciables sobre Katara de nuevo. Mai lo miró boquiabierta en shock, luego se recompuso y aireadamente le preguntó por qué estaba defendiendo tanto a 'esa chica' y por qué estaba pasando más tiempo con 'esa chica' cuando nunca lo hizo con ella.

"El nombre de 'esa chica' es Katara," le recordó secamente. "Y tengo mis razones por las que pasó tanto tiempo con ella."

Sin esperar a que Mai respondiera, Zuko se fue rápidamente lejos de ella y dejó el estacionamiento que estaba casi vacío, ni siquiera miro atrás cuando ella le siguió gritando. Todavía estaba tratando de controlar su ira, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el edificio de la escuela. Sabía que su padre estaba seguro de enfadarse con él una vez que le llegue la noticia de que había roto con la hija de su mejor socio. Pero a Zuko le importaba un carajo.

Toda su vida había estado tratando de complacer a su indiferente padre, así que por eso había aceptado ser el novio de Mai en primer lugar, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Su padre nunca lo reconoció, todo su orgullo y afecto era para la hermana menor de Zuko. Azula siempre tuvo la manía de recordarle de la preferencia de su padre hacia ella, pero por suerte, Zuko no tuvo que lidiar con ella nunca más ya que ahora asiste a una prestigiosa escuela secundaria privada de chicas. Su padre probablemente le diga lo decepcionado que estaba por otro de sus errores, pero Zuko había tenido suficiente de hacer lo que su padre pensaba y quería. Ahora era su turno de hacer lo que le haría feliz, por eso rompió con Mai para que pudiera estar con Katara. Si eso hacía que su padre se enoje, entonces que así sea.

Sí, él quería estar con Katara. Quería estar en una relación con ella. Quería que se convierta en su novia. Había llegado a conocerla muy bien estos últimos meses. Sabía cómo era ella, lo que la hacía reír y lo que le hacía enojar. Él sabía lo que le gustaba, sabía lo mucho que adoraba a su familia y lo unidos que estaban, a diferencia de la de él. También sabía cuáles eran sus metas para el futuro y lo que consistían sus sueños, bueno, más o menos. Katara todavía se negaba a decirle cuál era su mayor deseo cuando Toph se había burlado de ella. Al pasar el tiempo conociendo mejor a Katara, Zuko se dio cuenta de algo que todavía le daba la sensación de desconcierto y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Ya no solo estaba encaprichado con ella.

No, él estaba enamorado de ella. Sí, ese clase de amor donde no podía dejar de pensar en ella y quería estar con ella el resto de su vida.

Zuko todavía estaba riéndose de su sorprendente y no desagradable situación cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era tarde y que probablemente se había perdido la práctica de natación de Katara todo gracias a la interrupción irritante de Mai. Con una maldición murmurada, Zuko echó a correr.

Así que así es como se encontraba en este momento, corriendo tan rápido como podía a través de los terrenos de la escuela hacia la piscina. Esperaba que Katara todavía este en algún lugar cerca de la piscina y con mayor preferencia, con su pequeño traje de baño. Con una sonrisa en su cara a su último pensamiento, Zuko aceleró su ritmo rápidamente. Si ella todavía está allí, él le ofrecería llevarla a su casa, ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde y él no quería que camine sola. Y entonces él la invitaría a salir.

Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

Cuando ya se podía ver el edificio de la piscina de la Secundaria Roku, Zuko ralentizó su paso para que pudiera recuperar algo de su bien conocida compostura y no encontrarse con Katara jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por correr todo el camino desde el otro extremo de la escuela. Después de que su corazón dejó de golpear y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Zuko se enderezó y puso su famosa sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el edificio. Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara y sus hombros se hundieron cuando vio que la piscina estaba vacía, ni una ondulación se podía ver en el agua llena de cloro.

"Excelente. ¡Qué suerte la mía!" Zuko se quejó mientras empujaba su cabello oscuro de sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de que otra sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Siempre hay un mañana", se dijo a sí mismo con un gesto ansioso, "Y esta vez voy a correr a aquí tan pronto como el entrenador diga que la práctica de fútbol ha terminado."

Zuko estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía había luz que venia del vestuario de las chicas. Hizo una pausa y contempló si debía esperar a ver si alguien salía. Tal vez Katara todavía estaba adentro así no tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella. Y si fueran algunas de sus compañeras del equipo de natación, entonces podría preguntarles qué camino tomo Katara para que pudiera alcanzarla y llevarla a casa. Con otro movimiento de cabeza, Zuko hizo su camino alrededor de la gran piscina hacia los vestuarios y decidió esperar afuera de la entrada por si alguien salía.

Se inclinó casualmente contra la pared, con una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, mientras que con la otra apartaba su oscuro cabello de sus ojos. No estaba preocupado en lo absoluto si alguna de las chicas pensaba que él estaba tratando de echar una mirada, porque sabía que ellas serían las que realmente lo animen a hacerlo.

 _Como si alguna de ellas me podría tentarme cuando tengo para mirar a Katara_ , pensó con un resoplido.

Un sonido suave, casi como algo que se estaba escabulléndose alrededor, llegó desde el interior de la entrada atenuada de los vestuarios. Pasos ligeros llegaron a sus oídos y Zuko se enderezó para que pudiera estar de pie con un aire de indiferencia y una mirada desinteresada en el rostro. Puso una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro cuando se volvió, pero se sorprendió cuando una pequeña figura rápidamente doblo la esquina y se estrelló contra su pecho. Zuko escuchó que la persona desconocida dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando fue arrojada hacia atrás por el impacto y reflexivamente extendió las manos para agarrarle los brazos y jalarla hacia él.

"Zuko!" Oyó exclamar.

Bajó su mirada a la cara de la persona desconocida y se encontró con unos familiares ojos azules que estaban increíblemente abiertos en este momento. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara a su suerte.

"Katara! Estuve a punto de ... " su voz se apagó mientras dejaba de mirar su cara y vio, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro, que su pecho estaba desnudo, sus senos voluminosos y firmes con pezones morenos.

"Oh, Agni. Los senos de Katara son mucho más asombrosos de lo que imagine", pensó sin aliento.

Oyó a Katara inhalar bruscamente y volvió a mirar a su cara que estaba mirándolo con furia.

"Oh, mierda", se quejó, "Por favor, dime que no dije eso en voz alta."

Katara sacó sus brazos lejos del agarre de Zuko y se cubrió el pecho de la mejor manera que pudo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo acusándolo

"Lo hiciste! " le gritó Katara, sus ojos casi ardían fuego azul por ira y mortificación. "¡Pervertido!"

"¡Oye! ¡No me puedes culpar por ello! Soy un chico de dieciocho años de edad, sano, por el amor de Agni!" se defendió Zuko mientras trataba de no dejar que sus ojos se pierden debajo de la cara de Katara. "¡Además, yo no soy el que está corriendo por ahí medio desnudo!"

"¡No es como si quisiera, estúpido!", le gritó Katara mientras trataba de cubrirse más y seguir fulminándolo con la mirada. "¡Yo estaba tratando de regresar a casa sin que nadie me viera!"

"Bueno, eso fue un plan estúpido," Zuko murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Cállate!", ella gritó. "En vez de quedarte allí de pie, sorprendido por mis senos, ¿por qué mejor no me ayudas?"

Zuko abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró y frunció el ceño ya que ella hizo un buen punto. Pero todavía había una pregunta que le estaba molestando.

"Bueno, ¿por qué estas... ya sabes... medio desnuda?" le preguntó.

Esta vez no fue capaz de que sus ojos dejen de vagar fuera de su bonita cara, la cual se enrojeció de vergüenza e indignación, y su delgado cuello, y hacia sus senos donde sus brazos estaban bloqueando su vista. Levantó la vista rápidamente cuando ella le siseó.

"¡Alguien robó mis cosas mientras me estaba duchando!" Katara finalmente le dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!" Zuko gruñó furiosamente, a modo de protección saliendo de él en un agitado enojo de nuevo.

"¡No sé!" Katara suspiró en frustración. "Lo único que escuché fueron las risas de algunas chicas"

Su ira se derritió y el corazón de Zuko se contrajo en su pecho cuando ella lo miró con heridos y llorosos, ojos azules.

"¿Por qué me harían eso?", Preguntó con tristeza.

Zuko apretó los dientes de rabia y sus manos se apretaron a los costados. Recordó las palabras que Mai le había dicho de que si la dejaba, Katara pagaría. Ya sabía que su ex novia estaba detrás de esto. Tenía la sensación de que las risitas que Katara había mencionado eran de la mejor amiga de Mai, Ty Lee y su pandilla.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que Katara estornudo y cambiaba inquietamente de un pie a otro, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, se oyeron voces procedentes de una de las otras entradas al edificio más cerca de los vestuarios y directamente detrás de ellos. Se congelaron mientras se miraban el uno al otro para después azotar la cabeza hacia la puerta donde las voces se acercaban.

"Más vale que sea bueno ", oyeron a un chico decir con brusquedad.

"Sí, me perdí la cena debido a esto", otra voz masculina exclamó. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué nos dices que saquemos las cámaras de nuestros celulares? "

"Oh, estoy segura de que ustedes lo disfrutaran una vez que lo descubran," la voz burbujeante de Ty Lee vino después seguido por más risitas femeninas.

Una mirada oscura se instaló en el rostro de Zuko y sus manos se apretaron en puños. Parecía que Mai quería humillar a Katara aún más poniendo algunos chicos para que vean su estado de vestimenta... o desnudez. Para empeorar las cosas traían cámaras. ¡El infierno se congelaría primero antes de que permita que los bastardos tomaran fotos semidesnudas de su Katara!

Katara sintió que el pánico se formaba dentro de ella y miró frenéticamente alrededor para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse luego volvió a mirar a Zuko y vagamente se preguntó por qué parecía que estaba a punto de matar algo.

"¡Zuko! ¡Haz algo! " le dijo entre dientes. "¡Haz que desaparezcan!"

Zuko estaba a punto de correr hacia la puerta y encontrar alguna manera de bloquear el camino de los visitantes no deseados, pero otra idea se le vino a la cabeza y se quedó de pie donde estaba.

"Lo haré. Sólo con una condición" le dijo sin inmutarse.

"¡¿Qué?!" Katara gritó increíblemente, "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Están cada vez más cerca," Zuko le recordó a la misma ves que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta: "¿Qué harás?"

Katara lo miró con incredulidad. Tal vez si ella corría de nuevo al vestuario de las chicas no tendría que estar parada allí como una idiota y ver qué demonios quería Zuko. Pero parecía que Ty Lee y el resto la encontrarían de todos modos y prefería hacer lo Zuko quería a dejar que unos desconocidos la vieran desnuda y tomaran fotos. Las voces estaban cada vez más cerca e inconscientemente dio un paso más cerca de Zuko.

"¡Bien! ¿Cuál es tu condición? "Katara siseó.

"De acuerdo, sal conmigo," dijo Zuko con una sonrisa torcida.

Katara lo miró boquiabierta por un segundo, incrédula, mientras trataba de averiguar si lo que acaba de decir Zuko era lo que ella pensó que escucho. Es lo que ella había estado deseando desde hace un año.

"Yo...tú...Q-qué?" Tartamudeó.

"Quiero que seas mi novia, Katara," Zuko repitió como él dio un paso subconsciente hacia ella mientras sus ojos una vez más se dirigieron a la puerta. "Solo di 'Si' ", le susurró con urgencia, "Casi están en la puerta."

Katara oía que se acercaban a la puerta y con el corazón palpitante volvió a mirar los ojos dorados de Zuko. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Realmente quería ser su novio o simplemente era un tipo de juego para él? El sonido de alguien tratando de abrir la puerta la sacudió de sus pensamientos.

"¡Vale, vale, acepto ser tu novia! ¡Sólo ayúdame!", Suplicó.

Ella observó como una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de Zuko. Un jadeo suave se le escapó cuando él la agarró por los brazos, la atrajo hacia sí a ras contra él, y la empujó contra la pared con las manos sosteniendo sus brazos contra la fría pared a cada lado de la cabeza. Ella apenas era consciente de que él la estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo más grande, y de repente sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando Zuko se inclinó y capturó sus labios justo cuando la puerta se abrió y un pequeño grupo de jóvenes entraron. Ellos se congelaron en sus pisadas en estado de shock.

Zuko se aseguró de cubrir completamente a Katara para después, de mala gana, apartar de sus suaves labios y levantar la vista por encima de su hombro para mirar al grupo que consta de cuatro amigos de Mai y dos chicos que reconoció de la clase de historia, molesto por la interrupción. Su mirada se intensificó cuando los adolescentes trataron de echar un vistazo a la sonrojada Katara en su abrazo, que luego enterró su cara cerca de su pecho de vergüenza e irritación.

"Sugiero que se vallan antes de que se arrepientan por interrumpir mi tiempo con mi novia," Zuko habló con frialdad.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante sus palabras. Los dos chicos saltaron por la frialdad en la voz del presidente de la clase, y tartamudearon unas disculpas para después salir corriendo de allí, casi empujando a las otras chicas de su camino, ya que ambos estaban trabados por la puerta de salida. Zuko volvió su dura mirada hacia las chicas que estaban con las caras rojas y boquiabiertas todavía, luego levantó una ceja cuando no se movieron.

"Estoy seguro de que saben dónde queda la salida", les dijo con sarcasmo.

Ellas salieron de su estupor y se enojaron con él, ya que también tuvieron que salir. Zuko vio a Ty Lee tratando de esconderse entre ellas y él resopló.

"Ty Lee," dijo en un tono duro.

La joven, que vestía algo que parecía un traje de porrista rosa, se congeló para después voltear con una burbujeante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, Zuko?", Preguntó dulcemente.

"Dile a Mai que será ella quien se arrepienta por jugar con Katara, mi nueva novia," le dijo suavemente.

Ty Lee y las otras chicas tragaron saliva después asintieron y corrieron hacia la puerta, luego desaparecieron.

Zuko sonrió mientras miraba a Katara que estaba tratando de ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos solos. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ", Preguntó maliciosamente.

Katara levantó la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¡No puedo creer que me hayas manipulado para que acepte ser tu novia!" Le gritó mientras trataba de arrancarle los brazos de su agarre. "¿Qué? ¿Si yo hubiera dicho que no, no me habrías ayudado?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! " gruñó Zuko. "Les arrancaría los ojos si ellos te llegasen a ver!"

"¿Qué?" Katara jadeó mientras lo miró boquiabierta. "Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que sólo me ayudarías si te decía que sí?"

"Porque era lo único que se me ocurrió para asegurarme de que aceptes ser mi novia," Zuko respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Y no pudiste habérmelo preguntado cómo una persona normal?" Katara preguntó con una rabieta.

"Yo podría haberlo hecho, pero esto era más divertido", el joven respondió mientras le sonreía.

Katara lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento para después mirarlo a los ojos tímidamente.

"¿De verdad quieres... que sea tu novia?", Preguntó en un susurro.

"Si no lo quisiera, ¿Realmente crees que te habría seguido en a todos lados los últimos cinco meses como 'un cachorro perdido' tal y como me lo dijo Toph sin rodeos?" Zuko preguntó mientras le sonrió.

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso," murmuró Katara.

Levantó la vista cuando Zuko rozó sus dedos contra su mejilla y un rubor floreció en su piel por la forma intensa que la estaba mirando.

"¿Y sabes por qué te estaba siguiendo por ahí como 'un cachorro perdido', ¿eh? " Zuko le preguntó en voz baja:" ¿Sabes por qué he disfrutado tanto pasar estos últimos cinco meses tanto contigo? "

"Yo... no," Katara contesto con sinceridad.

Zuko frunció el ceño mientras seguía acariciando su piel suave.

"¿Sabías que desde que te vi por primera vez el año pasado me empezaste a gustar?", Preguntó en su lugar.

Katara lo miró boquiabierta por un segundo.

"¿En serio?", Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí", él respondió un poco avergonzado.

Levantó una ceja oscura cuando Katara comenzó a reír en voz baja.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Preguntó con una pequeña mueca. Allí estaba él, confesando sus sentimientos por ella y ella se reía de él.

 _Las chicas están locas_ , pensó.

"Nada", dijo Katara y le sonrió. "Es que me empezaste a gustar desde que me encontré contigo, también."

Zuko sonrió después le dio un beso en la frente y luego le susurró: "Bueno, sólo quería decirte que yo ya no siento una encaprichamiento por ti ."

Sintió como Katara se tensaba y él puso sus labios en su mejilla y seguido le dio un beso en la oreja.

"No. Lo que siento por ti ya no es un simple encaprichamiento", continuó susurrando. "Y eso es porque lo que siento por ti es algo mucho, mucho más profundo. Te amo, Katara."

Zuko se echó hacia atrás para ver su reacción por su confesión y casi se impresiona por la radiante sonrisa que le estaba dando.

"Bien, entonces supongo que debo confesar y decirte que yo tampoco siento un simple encaprichamiento por ti, ya que yo... también te amo ," Katara le dijo con un profundo rubor.

Ella jadeó suavemente cuando Zuko soltó sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente para después estrellar sus labios con los de ella en un beso feroz. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento por la intensa y placentera sensación de besarse. Nunca antes habían experimentado una sensación tan increíble. Se separaron después de un largo momento, ambos jadeando con fuerza contra el otro.

"Estoy muy contento de oírte decir eso" Zuko le dijo. "Simplemente me salvó de usar todos los estúpidos planes que estaba a punto de hacer para que te enamores de mí."

Katara se río de él y luego soltó otro grito ahogado cuando Zuko se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra su cuello mientras él presionaba su pecho cerca de sus descubiertos y sensibles pechos.

"Tú eres mi novia ahora y no se permitirá que ningún otro tipo piense en ti", gruñó en voz baja en su oído.

"Entonces, lo mismo va para ti", le dijo en un susurro suave. "Voy a golpearte inconscientemente si llegas a mirar a otra chica."

Zuko se apartó de ella con sorpresa para encontrarla sonriéndole, y él comenzó a reírse.

"Eso sería justo", dijo con diversión. "Pero no tienes que preocuparte ya que sólo tengo ojos para ti."

Antes de que Katara pudiera responder, Zuko de nuevo se inclinó y la besó. Una chispa se encendió a través de ellos mientras sus labios se encontraban, sus cuerpos se presionaron tan íntimamente cerca. Zuko apretó sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su espalda mientras Katara envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de su corto pelo.

¡Dioses, besar a Katara era la mejor experiencia que jamás había sentido! Sus bocas se abrieron con entusiasmo y se movieron unos contra otros en caricias fervientes antes de que finalmente se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Katara se lamió los labios cuando ella abrió sus ojos para mirar a Zuko. Wow, no sabía que los besos pudieran ser tan increíbles.

Zuko sonrió al ver su expresión aturdida y la soltó, sonriendo cuando ella rápidamente se cubrió los pechos expuestos con un rubor profundo. Zuko se quitó la chaqueta del equipo de preparatoria y suavemente la colocó sobre sus hombros. Katara le dio las gracias con alegría, deslizó sus brazos dentro de las largas mangas, y la cerro hasta cubrirse. La chaqueta era demasiado grande en su cuerpo pequeño, pero Zuko descubrió que nunca antes había visto algo tan atractivo. Bueno, excepto por su ágil cuerpo en un mojado traje de baño y, por supuesto, sus pechos al descubierto...

Rápidamente se sacudió las imágenes fuera de su mente por el momento. No podía esperar a estar en la privacidad de su habitación esta noche... Le agarró de la mano y empezó a conducirla hacia la puerta principal del edificio.

"Te voy a llevar a tu casa," le dijo después le sonrió. "Te recogeré el sábado para nuestra primera cita de las muchas que vamos a tener. Incluso cuando vallamos a la universidad no serás capaz de deshacerte de mí."

Katara se sonrojó y sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano para después mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

"Está bien, pero primero vas a tener que convencer a mi padre y a Sokka para que te dejen salir conmigo", le dijo.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que no me van a aceptar?", Preguntó. No importaba. Él iba a encontrar una manera de salir con Katara de todas maneras.

Katara río.

"Creo que les agradarías si tu idea de tener una cita no sea pasando una noche en un motel y dejarme embarazada", reflexionó.

Ella se río más fuerte cuando él vaciló en sus pasos y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron. Zuko frunció el ceño una vez que recuperó la compostura luego otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿En serio?", Comenzó, cuando se detuvo para atraerla hacia él. "¿Y qué pasaría si ese fuera el caso y terminaras embarazada?"

Katara balbuceo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella lo abofeteó ligeramente en el pecho cuando él sonrió.

"Entonces van a hacer que te cases conmigo con la amenaza de tender una parte muy importante para ti eliminada", ella respondió con su propia sonrisa.

Las cejas oscuras de Zuko se fruncieron como si realmente estuviera pensando en esa escena.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que primero voy a tener que casarme contigo y luego dejarte embarazada", reflexionó.

Katara lo miró boquiabierta para después comenzar a reírse.

"¿No te parece que te estás adelantando demasiado?", Preguntó divertidamente (y encantada.)

"No. Me gusta pensar en ello como planificando el futuro ", respondió Zuko y sonrió. "¿Qué? ¿No me digas que nunca has pensado en hacer lindos bebés conmigo."

Katara estaba segura de que su cara estaba ardiendo en llamas, mientras trataba de decir algo, porque en los últimos meses se había estado cuestionando sobre tener docenas de bebés con Zuko en el futuro. Pero ella no se lo iba a decir...todavía.

"Tal vez sí. Tal vez no ", fue su respuesta casual.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Zuko se hizo más grande ya que sabía que Katara estaba mintiendo y su agarre de ella se hizo más fuerte.

"Entonces tendré que trabajar en eso, ¿no? ", Le dijo.

"Eso suena como un buen plan para mí", le sonrió.

Zuko le sonrió y después estrelló sus labios con los de ella, besándola ferozmente.

Ambos jóvenes adolescentes, envueltos en los brazos del otro, continuaron besándose junto a la gran piscina.

La única razón por la que pararon fue porque el conserje los echó.

El fin

 **Quiero darles las gracias a los que leyeron la historia y a alwaysZutarian por permitirme traducir su historia, si gustan pueden pasar a su biografia y encontraran la version en ingles de la historia y otros fics que escribio, en serio son maravillosos a mi me encantaron todos. :)**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic**


End file.
